Oh Yes, There Will Be Love?
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: John has given Amanda a task; Set Adam free by killing him. But she knows there are other ways, by really setting him free. Will John be angry with her? Who will Amanda choose? All Amanda knows, is that there's something about Adam...DONT OWN SAW!
1. It's Time To End His Suffering

**Set around Saw1, 2 and 3. Amanda has been told by John to kill Adam and end his suffering, but she knows there is another way to end his suffering, by setting him free. But what will John think when he finds out what she has done? Who will Amanda choose? Will John forgive her, or let her go? Will Adam join the group, and help Jigsaw with his plans, along with Amanda and Detective Hoffman? Read and find out. DO NOT OWN SAW! ****:)**

Chapter 1

It's Time To End His Suffering

"Amanda?" Jigsaw called out. She walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"How long, has Adam been inside the bathroom now?"

"About a week. Lawrence…he died….blood lose. He never got Adam any help…" Her throat was thick. She was not used to this. Someone was dying, and she had the power to save him…

"End his suffering, Amanda." She looked up, relieved.

"Set him free?"

"No…Kill him." Amanda gasped.

"Wait, what?"

"End his suffering. He needs to be set free. Kill him, Amanda." Her heart dropped. She couldn't disobey him.

"Okay." She whispered. She walked out and went down the elevator. She quickly got into her car and drove to the place where Adam was being kept. She slammed her head on the steering wheel and grasped it tightly, sobbing. Her long hair fell around her. It had grown remarkably fast, as her hair always did. How could she kill him? He was a young man. Definitely not someone who was ready to die.

"John wants you to do it, Amanda. He needs you to do it. Don't be a coward." She said to herself through gritted teeth. She lifted herself up and opened the door, taking one last breath. She nodded, then pulled herself out. She opened the door and walked toward the big sliding door of the bathroom. She pulled out the torch from her bag and put it on. She slid the door open and moved the torch around.

"Adam?" She whispered. She walked forward slowly. "Adam?" She saw him, weak and frail, lying against the pipes, his head down. She walked toward him more quickly now.

"Adam?" She put her finger close to his mouth and felt air brush against it. He was breathing. His head bent back and he opened his eyes.

"Help…" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I'm going to help you, Adam." Amanda said, sobbing. She pulled out the glad wrap and stared at it. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She lay it down. She couldn't do it. She grabbed the bottle of water next to her instead.

"Adam, here." She whispered. His head fell back against her shoulder and his mouth opened. She poured the water into his mouth and he drank it. He coughed and splutter a bit, but kept drinking. When the bottle was empty, he put his head down and sighed.

"Thank you." He said. Amanda looked into her bag again. John would kill her if he found out about this. She pulled out a sandwhich.

"Adam, here. Food." She fed it to him and she saw some energy beginning to come back to him. She grabbed a key and unlocked the shackle around his foot. He stared at it for awhile.

"I'm free." He whispered, relieved. Tears sprung his eyes. He looked at Amanda. "Who are you?"

"My name is Amanda, Amanda Young."

"Where did you get the key for this from? Where's Lawrence?" He whispered. She grimaced.

"Lawrence is dead. He died of blood lose. I got the key from the man that put you here. I work for him. He asked me to um…save you."

"Lawrence is dead?" He said, a tear falling down his face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Amanda's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amanda? Have you completed my task?"

"Um, John… There's something I have to tell you…"

"You didn't kill him did you? You set him free, didn't you?"

"John, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You have passed your test."

"My what?"

"Bring him to me."

"Okay." He the phone clicked shut.

"Okay, Adam. Come with me, okay?"

"Okay." She looked at him. He was cute, his brown eyes looked tired and sick. She helped him up and carried him out. She put him into the passenger seat of the car and drove off. She went up the elevator with Adam and John looked him over.

"Adam. My name is John Kramer. I have an inoperable tumor in my brain. I am the man known as Jigsaw. Amanda, is my accomplice. Do not look at us as killers. Look at us as helpers. We want nothing more and nothing less, then to help those who have been led astray. Will you join me and Amanda, in helping others? In giving them a second chance at life?" Adam looked at Amanda and she smiled at him. He stared at her brown eyes. He found he couldn't leave her. He looked at John.

"Okay."


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
